As electronic devices, such as a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a digital camera, a PC, and the like, have spread, and communication networks have developed, users have become able to share, with many people, images obtained by utilizing their electronic devices.
A conventional image sharing service for sharing images includes, for example, a personal broadcasting service. The personal broadcasting service may enable an individual to consume a shot image or multimedia contents (e.g., video content, audio content, and the like) with other people. Also, the personal broadcasting service may provide an optional service, such as a chat function, or the like, which enables people who consume the shot images or multimedia contents together to communicate with one another.
However, a recent image sharing service has developed beyond the conventional personal broadcasting service, and has been extended and utilized in education and various fields. For example, an image sharing service has been developed, which enables a user to participate in a lesson opened by a predetermined person so that the user may be helped by watching lessons, or which enables a user to open a lesson so as to give lessons to other people. Also, an image sharing service has been developed, which enables ordinary persons to be helped from experts in the predetermined field through live video. Also, an image sharing service for a video conference has been developed and has been utilized for the purpose of education, intra-communication, sharing media, or the like.
A personal broadcasting system for the conventional personal broadcasting service, which is an embodiment of an image sharing service, may include the configuration of FIG. 15. Referring to FIG. 15, an electronic device of a broadcaster 151 shoots the image of the broadcaster 151 using a video recorder 153, and transmits the shot image to an electronic device of at least one viewer (viewer 1 155, . . . , and viewer n 156) through a wired/wireless communication network 154. The image of the broadcaster 151 may be displayed on a screen 152 of the electronic device of the broadcaster 151, and the images of the viewers 155 and 156, which are received from the electronic devices of the viewers 155 and 156, or interaction (e.g., chat or the like) with the viewers 155 and 156 may be displayed together. Also, the electronic device of the viewer 155 may include a video recorder 157 and a screen 158, and may receive the image of the electronic device of the broadcaster 151 in association with a broadcast selected by the viewer so that the viewer 155 may view the corresponding image through the screen 158. Also, the electronic device of the viewer 155 may display the image obtained by shooting the viewer 155 on the screen 158 so that the viewer 155 may view the image shoot by the viewer 155 together with the received image of the electronic device of the broadcaster 151.
The operations of the conventional personal broadcasting system may be performed as described in FIG. 16. Referring to FIG. 16, when an electronic device 1601 of a broadcaster starts a video broadcast in operation 1610, and a viewer executes an image data reception function in operation 1620, the electronic device 16001 of the viewer may receive a video stream from the electronic device 1601 of the broadcaster in operation 1630. Depending on a personal broadcasting system, the electronic device 16001 of the viewer may display, on a screen, a broadcasting image associated with the received video stream, together with the video of the viewer, which is obtained by shooting the viewer, so that the viewer can view them.